A Tale of Hearts and Destiny
by Carter-Shiraz
Summary: A personal quest for redemption, peace of mind and revenge becomes embroiled within the war of the gods, threatening the existence of creation itself. Several characters make appearances, and have their own segments and stories.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking the link to this story. This is the second try at a Kingdom Hearts fic for me, the first was a pretty sorry attempt and doesn't exist on this site any longer. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

I'm trying to write this story in the style of A Song of Fire and Ice, so wish me luck.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all associated characters, locations and histories are the sole property of Square Enix, I own nothing but my imagination and love for the series.

X X X

_**COSMOS : THE PROLOGUE**_

Order and Chaos, two forces that have shaped the world as we know it, and will continue to forge the world until the end of time.

The law of energy and entropy. Forces beyond the control of mankind, beyond perhaps, even their understanding. However laws of physics mean nothing when it comes to the gods.

My name is Cosmos, The Bringer of Order, She Who Forges Worlds. Since the dawn of time, the forces of Entropy are at ends with my own, Lorded over by one who is both kin and enemy, compliment and hurdle, the Mad God, Chaos.

Together, we created worlds, destroyed worlds, neither of us taking precedence. To those as powerful as us, the actions of Man are as insignificant as ants scurrying on the great mountains.

And yet...mankind refuses to be forgotten, and the intertwining destinies of some of the greatest men and women of history will forever change the future of the worlds.

**Sora, **the chosen wielder of the Keyblade. With a heart as pure as the rising sun and a will as unyielding as the mighty oaks, the young warrior travels across time and space in search of his friends.

**Yuna,** a young woman holding a rare and dangerous magic within her. For one who holds great power, there are always others who seek to take it away.

**Kain**, a disgraced dragoon desperately searching for redemption from his past sins.

**Roxas, **the Nobody who is blessed and cursed with a heart. An outcast among outcasts, he searches for his own place in the world.

**Riku, **one born of light and chooses to walk the path of darkness.

**Leon, **having long since cast his name aside, the mercenary formerly known as Squall Leonhart fights to protect his home.

**Rinoa, **a woman with the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Having inherited the power of a Sorceress, she spends her days in isolation from all others, furiously fighting for control.

**Hope, **an ordinary boy with the strange ability to see the future. Hunted and persecuted for his gift, all he desires is peace.

**Tifa, **a powerful warrior who's strength of arm cannot hide the wounded heart she carries, no matter how much she wishes it could.

For warriors, the vanquishing of one's enemy is paramount. Few things matter except that the adversary must be defeated. No one understands this better than** Cloud, **who will not know rest until he conquers the darkness.

Yes...mankind are a strange species. Warlike, aggressive and emotional. However, the heart is truly what separates man from any other.

Thus begins the tale.

A Tale of Hearts and Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**CLOUD I**** - ****A SOLDIER'S FAREWELL**

He stands on the edge of the stone cold wall, watching quietly as the winds whistled as they blew between the mountain pass. Behind him, civilisation, familiarity. Before him, hardship, uncertainty, yet necessity. There was really no question which way he had to choose.

His right hand slipped towards the familiar feel of the Buster Sword on his back. He felt its cool touch beneath the palms of his hand.

"You're leaving again? " a clear voice called behind him.

Without turning around, Cloud fixed his gaze on the ground. "Yes. "

"Where are you going? "

The question was asked with such bluntness, direct to the point. Cloud didn't need his eyes to know who was standing behind him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? " the voice turned teasing. Cloud could almost feel the twinkle in her emerald green eyes. He imagined she had her thick brown curls in it's customary braid, tied with a pink ribbon no doubt. Her teasing smile, her laughing gaze.

"Can't respond to a question I don't know the answer to, " he said shortly.

"So," he heard footsteps; she was probably walking closer. "If you're leaving, but you don't know where you're going, why would you go in the first place? "

This time Cloud did turn to look at her. There she was, exactly as he pictured her; playful smile, laughing eyes. Her hands clasped behind her back, leaning forward ever so slightly. "You know the answer as well as I do, " he said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, " she said taking a few steps closer. "How long have you been planning this? "

"Aerith," Cloud said. It was so hard to be serious around her. "Please, just don't ask me any more questions."

Aerith nodded. "Okay, if you're sure then all I can do is wait for you to come back. "

When Cloud didn't reply, her smile faded. "One last question, okay? "

Cloud gave a small frown. "Fine, " he muttered.

Aerith's face lit up with an appreciative smile, for only a moment, before her expression turned serious. "Have you told _her _that you're going away? "

Cloud felt a searing pain in his chest at her words. If Aerith had taken a poison-tipped dagger and pierced his heart with it, she could not have caused him more pain. "No," he said simply.

One fine brown eyebrow raised. "Why not? You do love her, don't you? "

Cloud didn't answer, he just raised his hand to grip the handle of his massive sword once more. Without saying a word, he turned and began walking down the rocky mountain path.

_Its because I love her..._

**X X X**

**KAIN I**** - ****A DRAGOON'S REDEMTION**

Blackness, it's all he can see. Scurrying, shadowy forms as far as he can see.

**H**e shifts slowly, hearing his dark armour clinck in response, his long spear, tipped with the finest quality metal found in the Land of Dragons. Peering through his dragon mask, he surveys the battlefield.

He sees the swarms of Heartless, lower level Shadows by his reckoning, charging along the steps to the imperial palace. The grand fortress of solid stone, adorned with statues of gargoyles and other protective creatures seemed to bear down on the creatures.

Kain knew beyond doubt that, despite the sheer size of the palace, it would only be a matter of time until the numbers and vicious instincts of the Heartless won out.

Taking a tighter grip on his spear and bracing his knees, the dragoon prepared for his assault. He saw a small force of warriors fighting back. They bravely resisted the horrors before them, yet their armour could not protect them from the Heartless' cursed attacks, nor could their weapons deal much damage to the creatures of darkness. Even now he heard the death cry of a fallen warrior.

"You will be avenged, " the dragoon said, bowing his head respectfully. Straightening up, his eyes narrowed beneath his helm. There was a beautiful wind blowing through the imperial city this night, perfect fighting conditions for one of his class.

He leapt, riding the wind, bringing his spear to bear as he plummeted back to earth, landing in the thick of the fighting. His spear glinted wickedly in the bright lights as it pierced through the shadowy figures. Shrill, piercing shrieks filled the night air, as the Heartless squirmed and died, leaving nothing behind as they disappeared back into darkness.

He heard the other warriors shouting behind him, some in wonder, others in fear, some in encouragement. He knew from the lack of metallic sounds that most, if not all of them, had stopped.

"What are you all standing for?!" He shouted. "You four! " he commanded, pointing at four reasonably tough looking fighters. "Fall back, guard the gates! We cannot allow them to breach the palace! The rest of you! " he went on as those he appointed, evidently recognising a seasoned, and confident warrior, fell back to man the gates. "Scatter! Shadows are weak and quick to fall! We must purge the area! "

The rapid clanking told him his commands had been obeyed, with one exception. A young warrior stayed by his side. The hair was loose and fell to the fighter's shoulders, rather than tied up in a bun like the rest of the force. Upon closer inspection, Kain realised this was a woman! He raised an eyebrow, from what he knew of the natives of this world, women were not a common sight on the battlefield. He supposed it was testament to her prowess with the sword she carried in her left hand.

As if to confirm his suspicions, the woman, without losing the calm, confidant expression on her face, leapt forward, cleaving a Shadow with a horizontal slash. Another jumped her from behind as its fellow shrieked and vanished. She simply reversed her sword and thrust backwards, killing the thing in mid-jump. She turned and used her sword to parry the slashing claws of a third Shadow. Gritting her teeth she kicked out, then brought her sword into a mighty downward slash, ending it.

Kain watched with growing curiosity. She was certainly talented, but talent alone does not keep one alive. Even now, more Heartless were swarming around the female, their clawed hands hungrily reaching out to rip and tear at her flesh.

He shot forward, his spear working so swiftly it was a blur even to his own eyes. Heartless were dying swiftly now. Seeing the armed devil skewering through the ranks of Heartless had spurred the soldiers on and they were fighting as furiously as ever.

Kain, leapt, allowing his spear to guide his arm, right, left, up and down. His spear cut through the nightmares in a flash of silver. Every conscious thought removed from his mind. Only a single thought remained, to end the threat, destroy the horde.

He shot at a Shadow that was trailing from the rest, making its way past the Defenders to the gate. It shrieked as his spear pierced the creature's abdomen. Without even looking, Kain's spear swung to the left, catching another that had been sneaking behind him.

He pulled back his spear, charging his energy and blasted forward, his spear bleeding blue waves of pure power. He ploughed through the seemingly endless ranks of Heartless, killing any that either thought they could stop his charge, or simply were not fast enough to dodge.

He skidded to a stop, having burned out a good deal of energy, he heard a Shadow stalking him. He waited, trying to recover somewhat before forcing the creature back. He never got the chance.

The woman he had noticed earlier dropped from nowhere and sliced the creature near the middle, killing it instantly.

"My name's Mulan, " she offered with a faint smile.

Kain gave no answer, he simply whirled his spear in his hands, feeling the sacred wind answering his call.

"Winds! " he shouted, swinging his spear, sending a razor-sharp jet of air in her direction.

The smile fell from Mulan's face as she ducked to avoid the blast. The Heartless behind her squealed in pain as it flew through the air.

Turning back to Kain, Mulan offered a second smile. "Nice spear-work! " she applauded.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Kain warned, lifting his spear into a ready position.

Mulan mirrored his movement, yet it seemed the battle had been won. The Heartless had done an about-face and were fleeing to the south, away from the palace. Kain could hear the triumphant shouts of the defenders as they rushed forward to harry the retreating Shadows.

However, Mulan had not made any moves to follow her fellow's lead. She had relaxed her stance, but didn't sheath her sword. "Why are they running? They still had us outnumbered! "

"Indeed, " Kain replied. "The tide was turning, but certainly not fast enough to warrant such a hasty retreat. This can only mean one thing!"

"They're bringing in the big guns! " Mulan finished, gripping her sword even tighter and gritting her teeth.

No sooner had the words left her lips then Kain felt a chill in the air. A fearful sense of dread gripped at the dragoon's chest as the very air rattled with a powerful wind, a strange gonging sound could be heard, along with the crackle of thunder.

He heard a gasp beside him, he followed Mulan's gaze to the horizon beyond the city. It rose from the darkness, a long, snake-like figure with gigantic wings. The creature flew with blinding speed towards the palace. The soldiers' shouts of triumph became cries of fear.

"The Storm Rider! " Mulan cried in disbelief as the creature came into sharp relief.

"Inside, now! " Kain shouted above the roar of the wind. He felt uncertain eyes on him, yet held his stance. Gradually the defenders filtered back to the safety of the palace.

Kain himself made no move to retreat, he held his position, spear at the ready. To his left, Mulan stood, looking frightened, yet resolute.

"You're not afraid?" Kain enquired curiously.

"I'm terrified, " Mulan replied, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "But I can't leave you out here alone! "

Kain trained his gaze back on the gigantic Heartless. "Very well! "

At long last the Storm Rider was close enough. Kain's eyes widened beneath his helm. This Heartless was enormous! Easily the larger than a wealthy man's house! It resembled a snake-like dragon from its blue and white body to its huge wings. Most fascinating were the creature's eyes, glowing bright yellow on either side of its face. The winds howled and raged with every beat of it's wings. On its back were two long lines of bronze growths. They appeared similar to large frying pans, Kain noticed the creature was making that gong-like sound by banging those growths together.

Despite himself, Kain grinned. This would certainly be an interesting fight.

"You think we can win? " Mulan asked. Fear of the unseen is far greater than a fear before you; the young woman wasn't shaking any longer and seemed more cautious than afraid.

"Perhaps, " Kain allowed. "This creature is not the only one who rides the wind! "

As if to emphasise his statement. Kain leapt at the creature. Mulan watched as he soared, at one with the very air! He flew, impossibly high, past the Storm Rider's head, before readjusting his position and plummeting spear first to the ground.

The Heartless shifted just in time, Kain's spear missed its intended target, but tore into its left wing.

Roaring in pain, the creature thrashed furiously, losing altitude. It's slashing tail whipped towards Mulan, but the spritely woman, jumped clear of the danger and scored a deep slash with her sword in the Storm Rider's flank, earning her another scream.

Kain landed lightly near the woman. Exchanging a nod, the two warriors charged forward again. Kain scored a hit on the Storm Rider's side, before leaping up to strike at its neck, while Mulan attacked head-on, her sword swinging madly.

Kain was sure they would win, but then that gonging sound filled the air once more. The giant Heartless flapped its wings blasting both warriors back with a powerful gust of wind.

Try as he might, Kain could not take control of his body as the vicious winds cut into the exposed areas of skin and hurled him painfully against the palace walls. He guessed from the pained cry next to him that Mulan had suffered the same fate.

To his surprise, she shot forward immediately, only it seemed her sword had caught a light. She hurtled to the Storm Rider and attacked it near the wing-joint.

The dreadful wind stopped, Kain felt his limbs become his own once again. He ran to join the woman's assault, but the creature's tail, knocked him clean into the air. He soared high above them knocked by the sheer force of the blow.

But there was no one more skilled in aerial combat than a dragoon. Kain righted himself in midair, and rode the wind with as much finesse as he could and landed painfully on the Storm Rider's head.

Struggling to hold on, Kain's eyes widened as he caught sight a a glowing yellow light near the Rider's neck. It seemed to be a weak spot of some sort. If only he could reach it...

The Heartless shook its head fiercely, dislodging the dragoon and sending him flying. He managed to get his feet back under him as he landed.

"This monster has a weak spot on the back of its neck!" He shouted as Mulan ran up beside him.

"How do we reach it? " she asked, as the monster rose up. It began to circle, out of reach, planning its next assault.

"It will come back down to attack us, " Kain assured her. "When it does you need to distract it! I will handle the rest!"

"Here it comes! " Mulan cried, as the gongs sounded. The Heartless dived, twirling as it cut through the air.

Realising he had little time, Kain dropped to one knee, his left hand clutching at his weapon, his right on the cold stone floor. Concentrating his energy, the dragoon prepared for a single strike that would mean either the end of the Storm Rider, or theirs.

Mulan held steady, watching as the monstrous Heartless plummeted to earth. It spread ita great wings wide and fireballs began to rain towards the two grounded fighters. Clamping down on her fear, Mulan ran to the side pulling the creature's attention. Adjusting its wings, it began gliding down after her.

Just as she thought she was doomed, movement caught her eye. The dragoon leapt behind the beast, flying nearly as high as the clouds. A dragoon's most deadly ability is the "Jump". By using their prodigious aerial skills, a dragoon can reach altitudes higher than birds, before crashing down to earth with deadly precision.

This particular dragoon was a master of the Jump. Mulan watched in stunned awe as Kain reached his zenith, twirling gracefully in the air that was more home to him than the ground, his spear hungrily reached for the Storm Rider as he shot down.

She could hardly believe her eyes as the dragoon's spear pierced the weak point, causing the Heartless to roar in disbelief, as a blinding light enveloped the area.

The shock wave that followed knocked Mulan off her feet as the very ground shook beneath her. When she at last opened her eyes, the dragoon was still standing, unscathed, the tip of his spear pointing at the ground. He was facing away from her, in profile.

"You're unhurt? " Kain asked, coming forward.

Mulan shook her head. "I've been worse."

Kain nodded, before turning and walking away.

"You're just gonna leave? " he heard the girl call after him.

"I have much more work to be done, " Kain replied shortly.

"Please, the Emperor will want to reward or at least thank you! "

Kain halted his march, turned and faced the young woman. "I do not want your emperor's thanks, and what I want is beyond his power to grant. "

Mulan shook her head. "Then please come inside as a personal favour to me."

Kain truly hated it when they made it personal. All the same, it had been some time since he had a hot meal or a bed to sleep in.

"Very well, take me to this Emperor."

**X X X**

**YUNA I**** - ****A SUMMONER'S DREAM**

It was a truly beautiful day in the city of Bevelle. The city's great spires rose up as if in greeting to the brilliantly shining sun. Wispy patches of cloud adorned, rather than marred the blue sky above.

From her seat near the window in the one of the tallest towers in a city of tall towers, few could enjoy the perfect day better than the Summoner Yuna.

She was a pretty young girl by almost anyone's measure; shoulder length brown hair swept to one side of her face, creamy, flawless skin and petite of build. Her most prominent and unusual feature was undoubtedly her eyes. One was the clear blue of the sky, while the other the glistening green of the ocean.

She was dressed in her customary Summoner garb; a flowing blue skirt with a sleeveless white shirt and two separate white and pink sleeves draped her arms. She stared wistfully out the window, gazing out into that perfect world on that perfect day, yet confined to the city.

Spira was at war. Some Summoners had been called to fight at the forefront, while others were left behind to guard Yevon's capital. Most of those left behind were like Yuna, mere apprentices. Despite showing great promise, Yuna was only able to summon one Aeon, the most basic, Sylph.

"Lady Yuna, " her teacher, Lady Belgemine called, entering the room.

Yuna reluctantly turned from the splendour outside, but quickly rearranged her face into a smile at the sight of her tutor. "Please, Lady Belgemine, there is no need for formalities. Particularly when I am the student and you are the master."

Belgemine smiled at Yuna's politeness. "Perhaps, although the daughter of the great Lord Braska deserves respect, wouldn't you say? "

Yuna blushed at the mention of her famous father. "I sometimes would like to be known as more than just Lord Braska's daughter sometimes."

"Who knows? " Belgemine said, taking a seat next to Yuna. "Maybe someday you will. "

Yuna gave one last sad smile at the open window in response.

Watching closely, Belgemine caught sight of Yuna's less than happy expression. "You seem troubled this day, child. Is anything wrong? "

Yuna shook her head in response. Noticing Belgemine's disbelieving face, she quickly said, "I just feel that there is so much more I could give! "

"I don't follow, " came the elder Summoner's reply.

"Everyday, " Yuna explained standing up and walking to the window."Summoners risk their lives, fighting for our country and yet here I am, sitting safely behind these walls."

"And what help would you be to the war effort? " Belgemine asked. The elder woman never spoke to Yuna in a condescending tone, one of the reasons Lord Braska had agreed to allow her to tutor his daughter.

"I am a Summoner!" Yuna said passionately, as if that answered everything.

"Yes, you are. One with great potential, however you are young, inexperienced, " Belgemine chided gently. "Capable of Summoning only the most basic of Aeons."

Yuna seemed ready to argue further, but Belgemine was not done talking yet. "You have said with your own mouth that Summoners are risking their very lives on a daily basis. Those have been tried and tested, they have gained great power. They have travelled to almost every holy city in Spira, learning, teaching and earning the right to summon Aeons whose power is beyond comprehension. Yet, they still die. A young one as yourself would only hinder them."

Yuna lowered her gaze. She could hear the truth in Belgemine's words, that didn't mean she liked it. "I don't understand Yuna," Belgemine went on. "I've known you for most of your life and you've never struck me as a fighter, why would you wish to be in the vanguard of the war? "

"There's more to it than that, " Yuna said softly. "This more than fighting a war, " she said turning back to the window. "I want to see the world. Everyday I've lived in the same place, seen the same people. I became a Summoner to travel the worlds, yet I can't even do that! "

Belgemine gave a small smile of understanding. "Yes, one day you will assemble a force of Guardians and travel to the holy temples. One day when Yevon has won the war. For now, you'll have to make do with the small teachings I can offer."

Yuna nodded her head, but her face became downcast as a new thought entered her mind. "And what if we don't win the war? "

Belgemine stood up. "Have faith, Yuna. We cannot win a war if our own do not believe we can! Not another word on the subject! " She reproached as Yuna opened her mouth to argue. "We've wasted too much time today. It's time for your lessons. "

Giving Yuna one last gentle smile, the elder Summoner turned and left the room, while Yuna had no choice but to follow.

X** X X**

**MATEUS 1****- ****A DESPOT'S PLOT**

He didn't much like this place. The emptiness seemed to almost consume him. Strange that even he, no stranger to Dark Magic, having even visited Hell, felt unnerved by the horror surrounding him at this moment.

He would much rather have met his reluctant ally in his home, Castle Pandemonium; an evil fortress filled with monsters and all manner of evils. Diplomacy, he chided himself, diplomacy was paramount.

As he walked through the silver palace, his luxurious purple and gold armour clicked and his staff tapping a rhythm on the floor, he suppressed a shiver. He was accustomed to places of malevolent evil so great it would send even the most valiant warriors running the other way in terror. Yet the "Castle That Never Was", as Xemnas had named it, was something far different.

There was a dreaded feeling in the air, as if everything around him would disappear. Nothing felt real, like he was standing on the edge of existence, the castle didn't feel like it existed, it made him feel as though _he _didn't exist!

The Emperor Mateus shook his head to clear it of such vile thoughts. Best get his job done and return to Pandemonium with all haste. He caught sight of a slimy, silvery form wriggling in his peripheral vision. Just as he thought to investigate, the creature shot around the corner and disappeared.

Mateus briefly entertained the thought of following the strange being, but quickly decided against it. He longed for the chaos and evil of his home, better get what he came from and begone from this wretched and hole.

Soon he came to the chamber Xemnas has told him about. It resembled a foyer, with its large open size, and luxurious red carpet on the floor. Yet, instead of stairs leading to different parts of the castle, there were only holes in the ground. Curiously examining one of them, Mateus saw a curious green substance had filled it. A turned and twisted, concealing, then disappaiting, neither liquid nor gas.

"Curious thing, these Interdimensional Portals, " a deep voice came from behind him.

That voice was quiet, yet chilling, brimming with unseen malice. Mateus knew at once who stood behind him. "Xemnas," he offered in greeting.

The other man smiled, a wicked grimace with no joy. He was tall, solidly built, dressed in a cloak of the deepest black. His eyes were burning fires set into deep sockets, while his hair was sleek, feathered silver falling down his shoulders. "Doors made of nothing, yet everything is contained within, " he said, coming to stand near the Emperor, watching the writhing substance in the hole.

"Where does it lead? " Mateus asked.

Xemnas gave a careless shrug. "You could leap in and find yourself in the exact spot you stood, only several millennia in the future. Or you may find yourself in trapped in the Void at the ends of time and space."

Knowing Xemnas was baiting him, Mateus did not enquire further. "You knew I was coming, " it was not a question.

Xemnas inclined his head. "You were spotted by one of my less than savoury companions. You saw him too, I believe."

"The creature? " Mateus asked. "I didn't know you considered me a threat worth spying on."

Xemnas laughed, an ugly mirthless sound that echoed around the room, amplified by the stillness of the castle. "Perhaps. Trust is commodity that my kind is very rarely afforded."

Growing mildly irritated with the other man, Mateus frowned. "You intend for us to speak here? I can't say I feel comfortable speaking around countless other servants of yours."

Xemnas nodded. "Follow me, " he bade, before approaching the northernmost hole and promptly jumped in.

Mateus followed apprehensively, recalling Xemnas' riddle about the portal. All the same, had the admittedly dangerous man wanted to kill him, he would have done so a long time ago. Not that the Emperor was defenceless. Only a fool would walk into such a dangerous place unarmed. He gripped his staff, hoping his magic skill would protect him, and leapt into the nothing.

When the darkness cleared, he found himself in a large chamber, the walls and floors were glowing white with black swirls and stripes. Or were the walls the floor, was their even a floor? Mateus didn't recognise the magic laid here, but understood enough to feel it's presence.

"You have a plan to share with me?" Xemnas asked, appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Indeed, " the Emperor replied, so used to the place that it even ceased to unnerve him. "The worlds are governed by two things as I'm sure you know!"

"Yes, " Xemnas said, walking closer. "However, my knowledge of them is woefully incomplete, so humour me. "

Mateus very much doubted the words. "Each world was given a Crystal in the dawn of time. These Crystals are linked to, but not one with the ever-flowing stream of Life Energy. If we can harness this energy and the crystals, we will be unstoppable."

Xemnas smiled indulgingly. "I fail to see why you need my help, Emperor."

"These Crystals are not mere trinkets to be taken by anyone, " Mateus replied. "They will be well-guarded."

"Whispers of your alliance with other powerful forces have not escaped me, " Xemnas replied. "Are you telling me that you cannot seize the Crystals yourself? "

Mateus smiled. "To take the Crystals would be a simple matter. However I have recently found that each Crystal corresponds to a Dark Crystal. My forces are powerful, but we cannot traverse the paths of Darkness as you and your kind can."

Xemnas nodded. "But what do I get out helping you! "

"I know what it is you ultimately seek, " Mateus smirked for the first time. "The imbalance will certainly aid your ambition."

Xemnas laughed again. "Very well, my friend. We will aid you, but I have one final question. Why do you choose now to act, when you made these discoveries years ago."

Mateus gave a cruel smile. "When I chanced upon the information five years ago, six warriors were powerful enough to stop me. Now two of them are too emotionally weakened to oppose me. Another is too caught up in her own arrogance to even try. As for the other two? They have already joined my cause!" Without another word, Mateus turned to leave.

"I counted five, " Xemnas called after him. "What of the last? "

"That is one who lacks the strength to embrace his power," the Emperor said with obvious disdain. With that, he stalked out, his cape flapping in the dead wind behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews on the previous chapters! I know I left out my usual customary note at the beginning of the last, but I honestly didn't know what to say!

Okay, firstly I know it seems like there's a lot of questions around, but this time I want to show the readers rather than tell them the story, so even though little makes sense and there's a bunch of connections that haven't been explained yet, please bear with me.

Now the chapters are divided into sub chapters, each telling the story from a different character's perspective, similar to the technique in A Song Of Fire And Ice. You've seen some already, and the chapter headings will have a similar system to the Dissidia titles and I'll make some up for characters not in that game.

As for this chapter, I initially planned to have more POVs, but it turned into this monstrosity! At over 6.5k its the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm aiming at 4k minimum for this story. I'm also gonna include a list at the beginning to tally up the chapter count of each character. Thanks for reading and please, please review!

**Cloud 1**

**Kain 1**

**Yuna 1**

**X X X**

**TIFA I ****- ****A BRAWLER'S HEART**

A cellphone is a device made for the user's convenience. With the push of a few buttons, one person may contact another instantly, even if the person happens to miles away. If the particular person is willing to answer their cellphone of course.

Tifa Lockhart stood behind the bar of her restaurant. Business had been going well enough for the last couple of months, especially with the Heartless numbers dwindling and times of relative peace in the city of Edge in the world of Gaia; largely thanks to the efforts of the Restoration Committee. However it was not the human need for munny that was on the barmaid's mind this particular day.

"Come on Cloud, " Tifa pleaded as she heard the dial tone. "Please answer! "

_"The subscriber you have dialed is not available at present, please try again later."_

Sighing to herself, Tifa went back to the dreary task of wiping the bar. Seventh Heaven was her life; the polished sheen of each and every table, chair and surface, all made of solid oak, was something the young woman took great pride in. She would often find it therapeutic to clean every surface in her bar. This day, however, she was finding it very hard to see the purpose of it all. What good was all the munny in the worlds when the one person you cherished beyond all others was no longer there?

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs briefly distracted Tifa from her work. Judging by the steps, it was probably Aerith. Besides, aside from herself, Aerith was the only other occupant of Seventh Heaven to wake up early.

"Morning! " Aerith greeted brightly, the sparkle in her eyes could put the sun to shame.

"Morning, " Tifa replied. She gave her friend a small smile before returning to her work.

"The sun is shining, there's no wind. Perfect day for business!" Aerith said in a brave stab at conversation.

Aerith was her best friend. No one could pick up on Tifa's bad mood better than the pretty young lady. All the same, there was no one that would obsessively try to change her mood quite like her.

"I'm sure that you're enjoying the peace with Denzel off to school in Banora and Marlene on vacation with Barret!" She had to hand it to Aerith, she was trying her hardest.

"Actually I kinda liked having them around, " Tifa said without looking up.

She heard a grumpy sigh. Even Aerith had limits. The elder woman stalked over to the corner where Tifa kept the brooms and began sweeping the floor. Judging by her overly heavy steps, she was pretty annoyed.

Tifa honestly couldn't care less at the moment. She tossed the rag aside, picked up a cleaner one and began wiping a sizable stack of washed plates.

"Can you help me with this? " Aerith called. Tifa looked up to see Aerith struggling to move a large bench.

"I got it! " Tifa said, setting down the dishes and walking over. She bent her knees and lifted the solid wood clean up.

"I've always wondered how you do that! " Aerith said with just a hint of jealousy.

"I had to endure a lot of blood, sweat and pain, believe me, " Tifa grunted as Aerith swept all the dust out from under the bench.

"Hard core! " Aerith almost whooped. "I could never do all of that! "

Tifa had to laugh. "It certainly has it's uses," she said, dropping the bench back down, causing the wood-panelled floor to shake violently.

Aerith giggled, before her expression turned serious. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better, " Tifa said nonchalantly, dusting her hands. "I'm almost used to it by now. "

"You sure? "

Tifa paused, before clenching her hands into a shaking fist. "No I'm not! I'm a wreck!"

Knowing Tifa's tendency to bash things in a temper, Aerith quickly put her arms around the angry barmaid. "It's okay, Tifa! "

"No it's not! " Tifa snapped, fighting back the tears that were beginning to fall from her rust-red eyes. "You don't understand! Two days ago your boyfriend disappears and you don't where he is, where he's going or if he's even okay! You tell me how it feels! "

Knowing how much it took for the usually shy woman to say those things, Aerith was unperturbed by her harsh words. She continued to hold and rock Tifa as though she were a child.

"He loves you, you know? " Aerith said, once the younger woman had calmed.

Tifa sniffed in response. "Did he tell you that? "

Aerith shook her head. "He didn't need to, Tifa. I could tell."

"So you were there when he left? " Tifa asked, not looking at her.

Aerith took a step back, she hadn't been expecting that question. "Yes, " she figured it would be better to tell the truth.

If Tifa was disturbed by the revelation, she showed no sign of it. "Did he tell you where he was going? Or why? "

"No, " came the reply. "But I knew it, as well as you do."

"So, " Tifa's voice was almost completely devoid of emotion. "Once again, he's put all of that ahead of us."

"Cloud doesn't think of it like that, Tifa, " Aerith said quickly. "He thinks that staying around here will keep attracting trouble. He wants you and the kids to be safe."

"Why doesn't he say it then?!" Tifa demanded bitterly.

She could almost hear Aerith's understanding smile. "It just isn't his way."

Tifa gave a humourless laugh. "This time I'm not gonna just sit and wait! "

Aerith's smile dropped faster than the temperature in Christmas Town. "What do you mean? "

Tifa turned, a smile on her face. Not the sad, bitter smile the barmaid had been wearing lately, but vibrant and shining. The sparkle had returned to her eyes.

Slightly bemused by the sudden change, Aerith stammered, "You're not thinking of going after him are you? "

"That's exactly what I'm thinking! " Tifa replied.

"But you can't just leave! " Aerith protested. "You have the bar to look after, the kids and with Cloud gone who's gonna protect Edge? "

"You've been practically running the bar, Denzel and Marlene aren't gonna be back for a while. And besides," Tifa said folding her arms, her mind already finding Cloud and dragging him, kicking and screaming, by the ear back to Edge. "Leon can handle things around here! There hasn't been a Heartless attack for weeks in any case."

Aerith opened her mouth, and closed it. Evidently the pretty brunette was clean out of ideas. "I'm gonna miss you, " she said with a resigned voice.

"I'll miss you too, " Tifa assured her, putting her arms around the smaller woman.

Tifa felt Aerith return her embrace, before the elder woman tensed and gave a small gasp. Tifa released her and followed Aerith's horror-stricken gaze to the door of the bar.

A strange shadowy substance was flowing from beneath the door, filling the room like a noxious fume. Exchanging a worried look, both women jumped as screams of fear filled the air.

Sharing a nod, Tifa reached behind her waist, finding a pair of black leather gloves tucked in her leather suit. She pulled them on, flexing her fingers. Aerith hurried to the bar, ducking behind it and emerging with a steely pole.

Tifa knew Aerith much preferred standing back during battle and assisting with healing, she did have some level of proficiency with a staff. Together the two women hurried to the door.

Taking one last calming breath, Tifa flung the door open and emerged to a scene of utter chaos! Black Shadows raced around the town, tearing into houses and screaming people.

"It's a wreck! " Aerith shouted above the din.

Tifa's warrior instincts kicked into overdrive, as she sensed an attack. "Watch out! " she shouted, diving at Aerith.

Aerith yelped as over one hundred pounds of solid Tifa ploughed into her, taking her feet clean out from under her.

Tifa tucked into a roll, keeping her body between Aerith and the ground. Using the momentum to her advantage, she had both of them back on their feet without a scratch.

"What was that-" Aerith's complaint was lost as she spotted a large fireball crash on the spot she had stood less than a heartbeat ago, leaving a foul odour and large scorch marks behind.

"I just had that door polished! " Tifa complained, before yelping in shock. She grabbed Aerith once more and leaped into a back flip, narrowly avoiding a second fireball.

"Since when are Heartless this powerful? " Aerith whispered.

"I dunno, but we need a better view, " Tifa gritted her teeth, lifted one of Aerith's arms around her neck, and securing her own around the woman's slim waist. She tensed her legs and kicked off.

Despite being weighed down, the brawler managed to clear most of the rooftops in a single jump. She soared above the highest roof in the area, and bounded up to the watch tower in the centre of the square.

"Don't ever do that again! " Aerith wheezed, clutching her chest.

"Sorry, " Tifa offered, running towards the edge of the tower. "I'd think you'd either be used to it by now, or figure out how to do it yourself! "

Tifa hardly heard Aerith's irate retort, such was her shock at the sight before her. The streets of Edge were being overrun with several variants of Heartless. She saw the low level Shadows, along with a couple of Armoured Knights and Surveillance Bots. Tifa also noticed a few Heartless she had never seen before. Larger in size and shaped like garish red hour glasses with evil, lamp-like yellow eyes. The culprit of those fireballs was painfully clear now.

Her eyes widened as she saw three white ducklings being chased by a few Armoured Knights. Tripping over each other, the three ducklings screamed as they tried to scurry away.

"Huwey! Dewey! Louey!" Tifa shouted, jumping off the tower to try and help.

"Don't leave me up here! " Aerith called after her, as Tifa soared down like a predatory bird.

Her fist leading, she gave a resounding punch to the nearest Shadow, sending it flying through the air; the force of the punch killing it long before it hit the ground.

Furious, the other Heartless converged on the new threat. Soon the brawler was surrounded. Glad she had taken their attention away from the ducklings, Tifa readied her fists for the assault.

One less intelligent Heartless, shot forward, clumsily attempting to skewer her with its grotesque spear-arm. Tifa caught the spear in her hand and yanked, delivering a kick to the thing's face, and using it to bludgeon the nearest offender, before throwing it full force into a third. The two remaining Knights approached more cautiously, but Tifa smirked, knowing they stood no chance.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size! " she snarled, rushing forward. One had its face beaten in by a single punch, the metal helm collapsed on itself, while its fellow had the helm tossed clear by a furious roundhouse kick, effectively decapitated.

As the last Heartless disappeared to smoke, Tifa turned to the three ducklings, who were clutching at each other and shaking in terror. Tifa almost laughed, recalling how they had been bragging scarcely a week ago about being the fearless 'Quack Pack'. "Now you three shouldn't be in the streets in times like these, you know? " she said, bending down to their levels.

The petrified Quack Pack simply nodded their heads, still trembling uncontrollably. "Now run off back to Uncle Scrooge's and stay there, " she said as sweetly as she could, referring to the trio's uncle's shop.

As the three tore off, Tifa heard a sound that both amused and bemused her.

With the sound of a backfiring jalopy mixed with an antique camera, complete with comical smoke and an acrid sent, an old man with a floor-length beard, clad in what looked like a sky-blue nightgown staggered out of a nearby house, coughing uncontrollably.

"What's all the fuss about? " he wheezed. Looking at the surrounding pandemonium, the old man got such a fright his pointed hat gave a couple of cartwheels in the air. "Good gracious! "

"Mr Merlin! " Tifa called.

Merlin caught sight of the young woman running speeding towards him. "Oh Good morning dear! I was just working on a new experiment and-"

"Never mind that now!" Tifa interrupted, grabbing the frail wizard's arm, pulling him back and delivering a spinning roundhouse kick to a red Heartless that was closing in behind him.

"Oh my! Haven't seen one of those in quite some time, " Merlin remarked with interest as the Heartless crashed into one of his neighbour's house.

"What are they? " Tifa asked, letting go of the bumbling magician's arm so she had both arms at the ready.

"I believe that it's a Red Nocturne! " Merlin said, as the creature floated back up, shaking its bulbous head. "Mid-level Heartless, usually associated with fire! " Merlin's last word was shouted as both he and Tifa ducked to avoid the massive blast of flame the Nocturne sent at them.

"Think I kinda figured that one out, " Tifa grunted as she got to her feet.

"A simple Blizzard spell ought to do it! " Merlin said, happily rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't! I'll handle it!" Tifa reprimanded, running forward. She leapt, dodging another fireball, and punching the Heartless in it's face. She followed up with a downwards axe kick, sending it back to the ground.

Landing on her feet, she got her fists up to press her advantage, but a curious sound from behind distracted her.

"Merlin, no!" Tifa shouted, seeing the old man muttering into his beard with his eyes closed. But it was too late, Merlin had already said the final word, he pointed his fingers at Nocturne, where a thick mist began forming.

Tifa yelped, throwing herself to the ground as the mist coalesced into gargantuan shards of ice and began shooting at the approaching Heartless. She felt a wicked cold bite at her skin as the icicles passed over her prone form and blasted onto the Nocturne, pinning it against a building. It gave a weak shake, before deflating and disappearing into smoke.

"Wow, " Tifa said softly, gazing at the spot.

"Never question a magician! " Merlin scolded, wriggling a bony finger in her direction.

"Remind me never to mess with you Sir," Tifa said in awe, as she stood up.

To her surprise, Merlin's eyes went wide in horror.

"What is it? " Tifa demanded, turning to follow the wizard's gaze. She gasped as she saw another Nocturne charging up a fireball. "Do something! "

"I'm afraid that was all the energy I had! " Merlin almost quacked.

The Heartless seemed ready to fire, but it spasmed, struck by an unseen attack. It's body seemed to implode, vanishing into nothing. Tifa's quick eyes spotted a lone figure soaring through the air and landing only a few feet away from them, his strange blade glinting in the sunlight.

"Leon! " Tifa called, the relief evident in her voice as she ran to the young man.

He straightened up, keeping his blade at the ready. He was a handsome man, with long, unruly brown hair and stormy eyes. A thin scar ran across his face, enhancing rather than marring his features.

"Cid and Yuffie are cleaning up the southern and western sectors, " Leon said, completely calm. "Get Merlin to safety and handle the northern sector! Rondevouz in the town centre once you've cleaned up!"

"What about you? " Tifa inquired, ignoring Merlin's affronted claims of being able to take care of himself.

"I'll handle things here, " Leon stated simply.

Knowing that was likely the most she'd get from the taciturn warrior, Tifa nodded. She grabbed Merlin by the arm and began dragging him along behind her, despite his squawk of indignation. "I left Aerith at the top of the watch tower, someone should get her down! "

Leon smirked. "Already taken care of."

**LEON I ****- ****A LION'S BATTLE**

Leon had been one of the first residents of Edge to see the coming Darkness. At the time he had been on a solo mission to drive the few remaining Heartless out of the city district.

It was only once he reached his destination that he noticed the descending shadows on the city. He had rushed back, only to find chaos running rife. Swiftly organising his fellow Restoration Committee members, Leon set off to find Tifa to get all present members in position to defend the city.

The scarred warrior wasn't about to pretend Cloud's disappearance hadn't hurt morale. Hell, even though Cloud gave Leon a run for his money when it came to being approachable, people tended to look to the two of them in times of need. With Cloud gone, Leon felt the pressure, but was glad Tifa seemed to be functioning well.

He suspected Aerith knew more than she was letting on, but decided to ask her if all of them made it out of this alive.

Speaking of which.

Leon ran forward leaping into the blackened remains of a house. He gritted his teeth and kept his finger near the trigger of his gunblade. Years of strict discipline kept him from pulling it. He neatly anticipated a strike of an angry Nocturne, swinging his blade with perfect timing, pulling the trigger as he slashed it, the recoil blasting the large Heartless several yards away.

Turning he cut at another, bracing his arm against his weapon's recoil, a few hits ending the creature. It didn't take him long to finish off the Heartless Tifa had missed in the area.

To his surprise a squadron of Heartless came sprinting to his position. Running to intercept them, Leon dragged his sword along the ground, shooting up into the air, cleaving the nearest Heartless with a technique affectionately named Rough Divide. While in the air, he pointed his blade behind him and pulled the trigger.

The force of the recoil sent him shooting back to earth, he spun his body, using the momentum to cut through any Heartless too slow to dodge.

Landing smoothly and hearing the sundered Heartless collapse. Leon turned to finish off the rest, only to see a swarm of Surveillance Bots flying in to support the small army of Armoured Knights.

Gritting his teeth, undeterred, Leon jumped up and hit one back to the ground with a powerful downward slash. Landing, he turned and cut up a Knight that was trying to sneak up on him. Without a second breath, he snapped his wrist, catching a second Knight's sword with his own. Twisting his blade free, he delivered a powerful cut at its neck, dropping into a roll as a Bot fired a small blast of energy at him. On one knee, he cut a Knight's leg out from under it, , reversing the motion to block another sword thrust.

With a grunt, he heaved the thing away, getting both legs under him and swinging his sword knocking it back. He felt, rather than saw another coming up behind him. He used his free hand to snag a Bot that was above him, pulling it down he used it as a shield, blocking a stab from the Armoured Knight. Gritting his teeth at the force, he unconsciously pressed a button on the Surveillance Bot's side.

A large beam of bright blue energy shot from the Bot, incinerating the Knight and blasting a clean hole in a nearby house.

Leon raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, he had no idea Surveillance Bots were capable of such power. "Interesting, " he muttered.

Keeping a firm hold on the Bot, he found the button and pushed it, feeling the recoil as the Bot discharged. He turned, letting it dispose of all the nearby Heartless, before tossing the spent Bot aside, where it feebly tried to rise into the air, before shuddering and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Heaving the gunblade onto his right shoulder, he pelted to the town centre, knowing the other fighters should have managed to purge the Heartless from the sectors.

Arriving in the square to find Cid, Yuffie and Aerith already waiting. He saw Cid using his spear to bring down a small group of Armoured Knights, while Aerith was supporting Yuffie who appeared to be injured.

Cid speared the last remaining Heartless through the waist, then turned to greet Leon.

"Dammit! Times like these really make me rethink my decision to give up smoking! " Cid said nonchalantly, as if he didn't have a wriggling Heartless skewered on his weapon.

"Your lungs would've probably collapsed by now, " Aerith shot back, struggling to keep Yuffie on her feet. She gave Leon a grateful smile as he helped her prop a barely conscious Yuffie against the wall.

"Is it fatal? " Leon asked, having no wish to join in on their juvenile banter.

"She took a direct hit from those big red Heartless' fireballs," Aerith explained. "I should be able to fix it though! "

Seeing the usually energetic and lively ninja so pale disturbed Leon more than he cared to admit. Aerith lifted her hand over Yuffie's scorched legs, and soon a warm green glow emanated from her hand and in moments the burns began to fade away.

Confident that Yuffie would be okay under Aerith's care, Leon turned to Cid.

"Where's Tifa? " he asked.

Cid's toothpick did a couple of twitches. "Haven't seen her in a while! "

"She's okay! " Leon turned to see Yuffie back on her feet, her oversized four-point-shuriken clutched tightly in her fist. "Before I blacked out, she was fighting a couple of Knights! "

"How much is a couple? " Aerith asked, sounding alarmed.

Leon snorted. "She won't be happy to hear you think those things could kill her! "

Aerith flushed in response. "Good point! "

A sharp cry split the air and the company readied their weapons. Tifa came sailing through the air, managing to get her feet under her, but still crash landed. She skidded to a stop, one hand one the floor, and looked up, her eyes ablaze.

Cid let out a low whistle, followed by a profanity. "I'm getting to old for this?"

Leon ignored him, hurrying to Tifa's side. "What happened? " he asked, sword drawn, waiting.

"Not quite sure," Tifa replied. Leon followed her stare to see an overtly large Heartless that looked like an obese adult waddle into the square, accompanied by a spiked wrecking ball shaped Heartless.

"It doesn't matter, just finish them! " Leon commanded. He didn't wait for any sounds of agreement before he ran forward.

He swung his gunblade at the fat Heartless. To his surprise, the blade bounced off the Heartless' stomach causing him to stagger. The creature wound up a fist and slugged the off-balance fighter sending him flying.

Seeing stars, Leon struggled to get to his feet. That Heartless knew how to hit; he could taste his own blood in his mouth. Knowing he had to recover quickly, as the large Heartless was advancing, Leon forced his sword up. He felt a strange warmth and his mind and vision cleared. He got his sword up in time to block a second punch, but the force knocked him back into the air.

He heard a loud bang and a puff of smoke and his body rightened itself and he touched down lightly. Another puff of smoke and Yuffie appeared next to him. She hurled her shuriken, missing the Heartless.

"Large Bodys!" She said, with the air of a preschool teacher correcting a spelling mistake. "You can't hurt them from the back! "

As she spoke, her shuriken came flying back like a boomerang knocking the Large Body on the back, knocking it over.

Ignoring her gloating smile, Leon turned to Aerith with a grateful nod for healing him. She returned the gesture and went back to healing Cid.

Leon blocked a slash from an Armoured Knight and kicked it aside, before charging his energy and channeling it into his gunblade. As if his blade had grown to monstrous proportions, a long channel of energy enveloped it shining brightly.

With a grunt, he swung his sword, knocking back every heartless in a ten foot radius. He charged in and soon had almost completely decimated the Heartless ranks.

To his surprise, the few Heartless still alive turned tail and ran. Lowering his sword, but looking suspiciously at the retreating darkness, Leon turned to look at his companions.

"Everyone okay? " he asked, waiting as each fighter answered in turn.

"Why did they just run? " Aerith asked, swiftly checking to see if anyone needed healing.

Leon turned to look again at the fleeing Heartless. "I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this! "

"Look! " Yuffie shouted, pointing at the sky.

Leon felt his eyes widen as he followed the ninja's finger to see a strange apparition forming a top the reconstruction site. "Follow me, " he ordered, keeping his gunblade ready.

The five of them rushed to the construction site, but stopped dead still in shock.

On the ground at the centre of the site stood two very strange figures. One was a tall green-skinned woman dressed in a heavy black cloak, together with an ornate headdress resembling two horns, she carried a large staff topped with a green orb that was emitting an ominous, pulsating glow.

Her companion appeared to be a young girl, no older than sixteen. She wore nothing but a loose fitting white dress, her long teal hair tumbled about her shoulders like syrup, but it was her eyes that haunted and disturbed Leon the most. They were a burning orange colour, but held a strange emptiness within them.

"Maleficent! " Aerith cried out in fear, while Leon gritted his teeth in hatred at the Sorceress who had nearly condemned there world to darkness.

The horned woman turned to regard the company with a leer. "Ah, if it isn't the Ancient?" She taunted, her yellow eyes lingering malevolently on Aerith. "And that upstart young girl, the engineer and of course; the Cowardly Lion! "

"Shut up! " Tifa snarled, her fists already in position.

Leon raised his sword, saying nothing, but shaking in anger as she reminded him of a time when he'd been weak and afraid. "What do you want, Maleficent? "

She gave a hollow laugh. "Why, revenge of course! And my castle, this world and my successor! "

"You'll never get her! " Leon shouted. The others turned to look at him in alarm. They'd never seen Leon lose his cool before. He was shaking so hard, his gunblade was trembling.

"Oh but I will, " Malefic assured him. She raised her staff, which was beginning to glow even brighter. "Don't you see? This world, from the moment of its birth, belongs to me! "

With a roar of fury, Leon ran forward, using Blasting Zone again. He leapt and made to cut her down where she stood. To his surprise, his sword stopped in midair, repelled by an unseen force. Maleficent sneered up at him. "You cannot hope to defeat me! " she mocked, before her spell had blasted Leon back several meters, where he crashed painfully in the dirt. All the while, the other girl just stood impassively.

"Leon! " Aerith called out.

"I've just about had enough of this old hag! " Cid growled and ran forward, both Tifa and Yuffie sharing similar sentiments and following his lead.

"I did not come here to treat with worms! " Maleficent cried in rage. She swung her staff in a wide arc, causing green energy to crackle in the air.

The three warriors found their charge stopped, falling to the ground as if their bodies were too heavy for them to move.

Aerith watched in fear as Maleficent lowered her staff and turned to her companion. "You're certain you can do it? "

"Yes, " the girl's voice was ethereal and echoing, almost as if she didn't exist. "I am the Summoner's Nobody after all."

"Well then, see to it! " Maleficent commanded.

The girl raised her arms to the sky and began to radiate a glow.

From his place on the floor, still struggling to fight off the effects of Maleficent's spell, Leon felt his blood go cold with dread. He recognised that presence!

He didn't needs Aerith's almost inaudible whisper of denial to tell him what was coming.

"Bahamut! " He heard her cry out, fear evident in her voice. He lifted his head slightly to see the dragon descending from the very clouds.

He had no doubt that it was the Dragon-King, however it was as if some evil perversion had twisted and corrupted the great Aeon. While still gigantic, the magnificent sheen of Bahamut's skin had turned a mottled grey with black cracks running the length of its body. His beautiful wings had become like feathers of stone. Lastly, the dragon's noble bearing and wise, aware eyes had become red and strangely blank.

"Strange, he was such a magnificent creature," he heard Malificent whisper, her tone almost regretful. "I suppose it only makes sense that you could summon the Dragon-King's Heartless. Xemnas will be pleased! "

"Your orders? "

"Destroy the city and kill anyone fool enough to remain in it! The people must pay for what they have done to me! " Maleficent commanded.

In that instant, Leon felt whatever spell he was under lift. Hastily getting to his feet and readying his weapon, he found Maleficent staring directly at him, her yellow eyes blazing with malice. He knew immediately that only by her will had he broken free of her enchantment.

"But the Dragon-King must kill these first!" She said with a customary laugh. In a flash of evil green lightning, both she and her mysterious girl had vanished.

Knowing it was beyond his power to follow, Leon instead turned his attention to Bahamut. The other warriors rushed to his side, each of them fearful but determined.

"What's the plan kid? " Cid asked, pointing his spear towards the dragon.

"You heard her! If we don't stop him, he'll destroy the whole city! " Yuffie said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"He's gonna attack us anyway! " Tifa shot back.

Aerith was the only one who hadn't raised her weapon. "Who was that girl? And how did she summon Bahamut's Heartless? "

"Does it matter? " Yuffie demanded.

Leon thought Aerith had a point. He had fought alongside Bahamut before, knowing the Dragon-King's personality, he wondered why it would side with Maleficent.

Aerith simply shook her head. "I don't like this. It's like fighting against a friend! "

"I don't like it either, " Leon returned, swinging his gunblade as Bahamut took to the sky, it's massive wings creating a powerful gale. "But Yuffie's right! I don't think we have much of a choice! Tifa, Cid with me! Aerith, you hold back, keep us energised, but don't put yourself in danger!"

"What about me? " Yuffie piped up.

Leon gave her the smile of a man looking Death in the eye. "You evacuate the city! Try and get everyone out of here, it's gonna get rowdy! "

Understanding the seriousness of the mission, Yuffie nodded and took off.

Leon braced his legs against the floor and with a grunt, kicked off, soaring up to meet the Dragon-King. Judging from the sounds from Either side, Tifa and Cid had done the same.

He rose to Bahamut's level, and activated Blasting Zone. He slashed at the Aeon's face, earning him a roar of pain. Bahamut retaliated by swiping at him with his massive talons.

Leon blocked the claw, but the force sent him plummeting back to earth. He felt Cid zip past him to take his position. He felt a jerk as Tifa caught his jacket, slowing him.

"We need to bring it down! " he shouted. Bahamut held the advantage in the air, on the ground though, they had a chance. He didn't need Tifa's acknowledgement, the brawler braced her arm and flung him full force.

He sped up, just as Cid fell bleeding and cursing to the ground. Aerith would set him right in an instant. Leon raised his blade and began swinging.

He caught Bahamut on the side of the face, twisting in the air to avoid those painful talons, he slashed again. He scored another hit, blocked the claw and scored another. He flipped over Bahamut's swiped, landing on its arm and ran up, slashing at the Aeon's neck and face. He was tiring fast and could not keep up the assault up indefinitely.

He was relieved when Tifa leapt up to aid the attack. The brawler's fists were glowing with a pure blue-green energy. She landed on Bahamut's shoulder, gave it a resounding punch to the face, rolling under his chin to the other as the Dragon-King snapped his razor sharp teeth at her and punching again.

Leon jumped from his perch, slashing again, while Tifa mirrored his movements. Soon they had the dragon confused, attacking from all sides, made even better when Cid joined the fray, fully recovered by Aerith's Healing Wind.

The three of them were causing the dragon real damage, soon with a roar, Bahamut began charging the attack Leon had long feared it would; Mega Flare.

Blue Energy coursed to the Dragon-King's maw, the very air became charged. Even if they survived the blast, the attack could destroy most of Edge, and few of its other citizens had their resilience.

Tifa managed to duck under Bahamut's guard and deliver a powerful blow to its chest, causing the beast to hunch over as it released its energy. The recoil forced Bahamut into a midair roll. Leon managed to use the Aeon's back to jump clear and deliver a downwards blow to its massive head.

Spear leading, Cid pushed his body down and together the two man forced Bahamut all the way back to the ground.

It wasn't over yet, Leon flipped over and slashed his gunblade at the creature's midsection, forcing it back. Tifa blew in at its rear, her powerful fists cracking Bahamut's tough hide, while Cid did likewise, his spear carving and cleaving the monster.

Leon felt sure, for the first time that they could win! The Dragon-King was mortally wounded, and a tingling warmth told him that they were back in Aerith's range, allowing her to keep them at full strength.

However a wounded beast is a dangerous beast. With the last strength he had, Bahamut took a large breath and began charging Mega Flare.

"Leon! " Aerith called in warning.

"At this range this bastard will fry us! " Cid shouted.

"Fall back! " Leon cried, shifting back, praying for a miracle.

He was soon near Aerith's position, Cid already had her around the waist to leap clear. "Where's Tifa? " Leon shouted.

Aerith's eyes went wide. "No! " she shouted hoarsely.

Tifa alone stood near Bahamut, directly in its line of fire. Her eyes were brimming with grim defiance and determination. In the back of her mind, she could her the cries of her friends, pleading with her to run, telling her the blast would kill her.

She braced her arms, ready to defend the city against Bahamut's Mega Flare. She alone could endure its attack.

"You'll die! " Aerith shrieked

"Stupid woman! " Cid of course.

"Tifa! " Leon's voice, for once brimming with emotion. They were all pleading, begging her not to sacrifice herself.

If only they knew, this was not a desperate act of a hysterical woman. Tifa, the strong warrior knew exactly what she needed to do, almost as if an old friend was standing with her, encouraging her.

Bahamut gave a dying roar and loosed the powerful beam of energy, determined to see the city destroyed in its last breath. Only for the beam to be halted by the resolute young woman standing directly in its path.

Pain such as she had never known hit Tifa was the force of a tidal wave. Her very bones were on fire, every muscle in her body, her blood, her skin, all of it burning. A cry of agony escaped her, but still she stood, arms braced in front of her, holding off the attack.

It seemed to take an age to Leon's mind, watching helplessly as the blue light consumed his friend, his comrade. At last the blow stream of energy dissipated, Bahamut gave one last feeble roar, before collapsing and vanishing into smoke, but the victory seemed meaningless to Leon.

"No!" Aerith cried loudly, her entire body shaking with violent sobs of denial. Breaking free of Cid's restraining grasp, the young woman ran to where Tifa had stood. She collapsed at the spot, falling to her knees upon finding nothing but a smoldering pile of ash where Tifa once stood.

Leon gulped, his throat burning from pain and sorrow. He let out a cry of rage and flung his gun blade to the side, punching at the floor in fury. Cid watched both his young friends sorrowfully, letting his head fall.

Leon looked up to the spot Tifa stood and ran towards the spot. He dropped to his knees and began fisting the floor in rage.

"Leon, " Aerith's voice was like cool water to a man dying of thirst in a desert.

Leon didn't want to be comforted. He had lost Tifa, he had failed to protect her. Now she was gone forever. He continued to pound his hands against the concrete floor, indifferent to the flowing blood that was joining the scorched marks.

"Leon, please! " Aerith said earnestly, she was on her knees next to him. As much as he didn't want her to, Aerith threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing uncontrollably into his jacket. Leon let her, his own tears running down his face. However, as much as Leon didn't like it, human touch calms one, and soon his body as well as Aerith's had stopped shaking so violently.

However the strangest apparition caused him to tense up. Sensing the change, Aerith looked up. "What is it? "

Leon inclined his head in the direction of the prone figure. Aerith startled him by tightly gripping his arm. "Oh my God! Leon, I think it's a kid! "


End file.
